Phoenix reborn
by kelwin
Summary: Summer after fourth year harry does some soul searching and pucks in to what he has or has not been doing and like a phoenix he rises from the ashes and strives to do better r and r no slash please enjoy and tell me how it is
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix.

a.n posted this before but am coming back to writing after a long break. hope people will stick with me. I need a beta for correcting me and keeping me on the right path. because i am blind have trouble with spelling and things like that it is more thewords you would not normally hear like names and places in the books stuff like that. thanks so much thanks

Harry sat in his room in the Dirsley's. School had broken up two weeks ago and Harry was already wanting to go back so he could be with people who liked him. He had done the garden 20 times so far, had painted the shed every colour a new colour every day but always some shade of green brown or blue. Still they found more for him to do. He picked up one of his quidige books but even that could not change his mood or distract him from the thoughts going through his head. Harry has caused someone to die. No he had not harmed them him self but because they took the cup with him voldemort had ordered there death,

"Kill the spare."

Harry did not know what to do. He couldn't show his face in school again? He decided to give it up for a night and went to had been doing some thinking and thought voldemort was always going to come after him and quidige could not help him be safer. Nore would chess keep him safe. He had been gliding through school so far without even trying that much but that would have to change a lot. Harry prommiced him self that from now on he would do his best in everything no more slacking or just glancing at his books he needed help and magic was there for the taking as much information and training he would ever need. He felt refreshed after that like a phoenix reborn from the ashes but like a phoenix he will do everything he could to defend him self and others.

He lay on his bed after taking out his first year books and started to go through them from cover to had an old notebook where he jotted down ideas and interesting then fell back and went to sleep.  
In the morning he woke up early at six and started to get ready for the tidied up his room made his bed and decided to go through his trunk and make better use of the space. In reading his potion book last he found some potions he would like to try. he wrote a letter to the ministery of magic.  
"To whom it may consern my name is Harry Potter. I live with my aunt and uncle who are muggles. In the restriction for under age magic are potions restricted as well as you don't need to cast spells. what about things that are alread enchanted or like runes. Could someone suggest some books for me to read in learn all i can about the magical world and how everything works? Sorry to bother you all and thanks."  
He sent it off with Headwig. Hearing his aunt and uncle moving he went down to start on breakfast. Choosing to do some eggs bacon toast and pancakes he got to work. Uncle Virnum entered the kitchen just as he was putting on the table.  
"Ah good boy glad to see you keeping out of trouble. give your self a small portion."  
"Thanks uncle," said harry helping him self and sitting down at the table to eat. He had also made tea and coffee for him self and his aunt and uncle. Dudley would be drinking coke as usual. He then brought all the washing down and loaded up the washer with the clothes and the soap and softener.

Walking out in to the back garden he looked across all the flowers. Some of them needed weading and prooning a little. Starting on that at once he quickly lost him self in the work but he always keeped one eye out.

A.N let me know what you think a few things to note. the dersleys are not as bad to harry in this as they are in the books not kind but not very bad to him. at the end of the fourth year dumbledore chose not to tell the ministery and keep that to him self minister fudge put cedricks death down to one of the creatures in the maze and so harry is not in bad relations with the ministery. Let me know what you think and always suggest more fics to me as i always want to read so much more. till next time.  



	2. Phoenix reborn Chapter 2

Phoenix reborn chapter 2 A.N going to try and make my chapters longer first chapter was too short. any way enjoy

Harry was working on lunch. Sausage roles with sandwiges with chrisps and some nuts. He put the next load in the washing and put the first lot on the line to dry. He then went to his room and started to work on second year books. Again he made notes on some of the spells and potions in the books. He also made notes on techneeks and wand movements in the books. Harry sent letters off to all his professors asking them for any suggestions for extra reading in their subjects. He also sent a message off to mad eye moody asking for more suggestions and ideas for making him self a better wizard and to be better at defense. Choosing to take a trip to the alley.  
he got him self ready told his aunt he would be out for a bit and left. Taking the night bus he arived in the leaky cauldren. He waved at Tom and went on to the bank. He would come another time to chat with the goblins about his vaults he just got a bit of gold for now and left for the book shop. Brousing around he found many books he liked the look of like potions made easy. Charms for dayly use, Wards fore beginners, the brewers guide to brewing, Charms and protection see how some protective charms can make you safer, in the cauldren a guide to potion reactions, runes for beginners, runes made easy, runes and warding, runes and enchanting, transfigaration made easy, transfigaration for dummies, transfigaration in battle and much more. Putting all the books in his basket he had a final look around getting some ideas for more books later on when he had a good grounding in all the subjects. He payed 15 galliens for them and had them packed in a feather light charmed bag. Looking at the luggage shop he thought to get a new trunk but one that might suit his neads better than just the basic. Settling on a six compartment trunk. One was a small but well equipped potions lab the only thing he will need is ingreadience. The second was a large compartment for clothes and acceserries. The third was a vault for items and or money you wish to keep safe. Fourth was a lybruary and the sixth being a small apartment with all furniture and stuff. It was made out of rosewood gold locks with dragon hide straps and lining.  
He packed everything up in his trunk then bought some potion supplies getting 2 of the first second third fourth and the fifth years kits plus some extra bits and peaces. He picked up some more sweets and a case of butter beer at the leaky cauldron to take with him and then got the night bus back to his aunts house then brought all of his stuff up to his room and started to organize it all in his new trunk. He emptied his basic trunk in to his new one putting all his money and prised items in to the vault and set the password. The closet compartment used a key to unlock then when you pressed the button beside the lock it rose up to become a walk in closset with shelves to each side baskets were on the floor makeing a space to walk through to get to the hanging rail at the end. Harry put his robes on the hanging rail and put most of his other clothes on the shelves and in the baskets. In the library compartment it had a ladder for you to climb down in to the trunk. On a word the ladder would become a slide. Harry sorted all his books and put them on the shelves. On the desk in the library he put his quill sets he had. Parchment and ink he put in the drawrs. The notebooks he had went in there too. He got some more of them when he was out. He had places to put letters he received untill he was ready to read them. The potions lab had shelves and cabinets to put equipment and supplies. In the center there was a work table with a few heat pads. Harry sorted out all the stuff he bought in to all the cabinets and set up the stand he got to hold his book while he was brewing.  
Leaving the trunk he went down stairs and started on dinner for his relations. In the apartment of his trunk there was a fully stocked kitchen so he would make him self something later. While he was in the trunk there was a way to move from compartment to compartment. a door with five nobs 1 for each compartment apart from the one he would be in at the time he used the door. Each nob had a little picture on it like the potions lab had a bubbling cauldren where as the library a book with a wand and a quill crossed in front of it. Finishing getting dinner ready he went out and brought in all the washing folded it up and put it away. Going back up stairs he headed for the apartment part of his trunk and fixed him self a meal and sat down to enjoy it. He brought the beginners guide to runes in with him and started reading.

Mean while at the ministery they were talking about the letter they received from Harry. The heads of each department were meeting up to decided what they would respond with. "I think we should send the boy the pamflets to bring him up to scratch in how to live in this world. We should send him a list of books for him to reed on a wide range of subjects. We must not forget that he will be lord potter," said madam bones.  
"Your right madam Bones. We have a duety to the potter boy and it will be to our advantage if he gets to know this world and finds his place in it. After all we would not like it if he left our world behind" fug replied.  
"It is settled i will get my staff to work on the idea we have and would hope to have a pachage heading to him later today" answered madam bones. She left to get things sorted. Harry was enjoying his evening when the owl arrived from the ministry for magic.  
"Dear mr Potter I hope that this letter finds you well. While there is a ban on under aged magic it is only wand magic like spells that are band. Potions are fine to be brewed as are most runes. Inclosed we have sent you a list of books we suggest you read. Also there is a few leaflets a muggle borns guide to the magical world. The histery of the ministry of magic, how the ministry works the histery of the noble houses. Thanks and hope you have a good summer. Emelia Bones."

Harry stored everything away and began to work on his first potion which would need to simmer over night. It was a healing potion. He also started on some dreamless sleep and pepper up potions. He got ready for bed. ticking off another day on his callender he dropped of to sleep.

A.N hope you enjoy. is a bit longer will try and get better. let me know what you think and any suggestions are welcome.


End file.
